Aves en la Azotea
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Dos aves se encuentran en la azotea de la Torre. El petirrojo, preocupado, decide averiguar qué ocurre con su compañera. El cuervo, herido y agotado, decide que es momento de partir. (Muerte de un personaje) "Siempre que logro entenderte, es muy tarde".


_**On top of the roof -**_ _Sobre el techo_

 _ **The air is so cold and so calm -**_ _El aire es tan frío y calmo_

¿Qué haces en la azotea a esta hora? Tú sueles venir al amanecer, como lo hago yo. Es ese pequeño momento que comenzamos a compartir luego de aquel día… Pero aún faltan varias horas para eso. ¿Te desvelaste? ¿No puedes dormir?

Has tenido un ritmo de sueño bastante anormal desde la lucha con Trigon. Suelos oírte caminando por los corredores o meditando en la sala por la madrugada.

 _ **I say your name in silence -**_ _Digo tu nombre en silencio_

 _ **You don't wanna hear it right now -**_ _Pero no quieres oírlo en este momento_

Algo te afecta, puedo sentirlo. No tenías estos problemas para descansar desde tu cumpleaños, y eso es una mala señal.

"Raven…". Sé que me oíste; sé que incluso reparaste en mi presencia antes de que te llamara. Tus poderes delatan a cualquiera que se acerque a ti. Sin embargo, no volteas; sólo sigues con la vista clavada en algún punto indefinido. ¿Qué se cruza por tu mente?

 _ **The eyes of the city -**_ _Los ojos de la ciudad_

 _ **Are counting the tears falling down -**_ _Están contando las lágrimas que caen_

¿Lloras? Me acerco, aunque sólo unos pasos; intento darte ese espacio personal que tú tanto amas, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme al oír unos suaves hipidos. Siempre aparentas ser tan fuerte, pero tu alma es frágil. Lo sé, lo siento así. Nuestra conexión me lo dice.

 _ **Each one a promise -**_ _Cada una, una promesa_

 _ **Of everything you never found -**_ _De todo lo que nunca encontraste_

Alzas tu mano y la pasas de forma brusca por tu rostro, intentando que aquellas lágrimas desaparezcan. "Ya no puedo más" susurras, y demoro en entender lo que quisiste decir **. Siempre que logro entenderte, es muy tarde.**

 _ **I scream into the night for you -**_ _Grito en la noche por ti_

 _ **Don't make it true -**_ _No lo vuelvas real_

 _ **Don't jump -**_ _No saltes_

¿Por qué estás de pie en el borde? Generalmente levitas, ya sea que estés meditando o, simplemente, pensando. De pronto pareces una simple adolescente, sufriendo por las trivialidades de la vida joven. Pero no eres una simple adolescente, ninguno de nosotros lo es; y aunque tu vida sea joven, ciertamente jamás sufriste por una trivialidad.

 _ **The lights will not guide you through –**_ _Las luces no te guiarán_

 _ **They're deceiving you –**_ _Ellas te están engañando_

 _ **Don't jump –**_ _No saltes_

Siento algo de dolor, recordando a la pequeña Raven que conocí en el infierno hace meses. Con su capa blanca, su rostro inocente y su miedo a todos. ¿Alguna vez tuviste algún pensamiento trivial? Yo a esa edad temía al Coco, y tú, al mismísimo Diablo. "Raven…" vuelvo a llamarte, aunque no sé qué decir. No sé qué te ocurre, por qué lloras. Sólo espero a que tú digas algo, y de hecho, lo haces.

 _ **Don't let memories go –**_ _No dejes ir los recuerdos_

 _ **Of me and you –**_ _Que tenemos juntos_

 _ **The world is down there, out of view… -**_ _El mundo está allá abajo, fuera de la vista…_

"Robin, ¿por qué yo?". Yo me aproximo un poco más, captando tus palabras como un permiso para acercarme. Me detengo a tu lado, aunque a un par de metros de ti: sigo pensando en tu preciado espacio personal. Te miro: sin tu capa a pesar del helado invierno que nos azota, con tus piernas desnudas recibiendo de lleno las ráfagas de viento. Tus ojos están cerrados, y simplemente respiras de forma profunda, como si quisieras atrapar todo el aire posible.

… _**Please don't jump –**_ _… Por favor, no saltes_

 _ **You open your eyes –**_ _Abres tus ojos_

 _ **But you can't remember what for –**_ _Pero no puedes recordar para qué_

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto de forma calmada. Ciertamente el silencio y el viento frío son relajantes. "A todo", me dices, abriendo tu par de amatistas, que brillan con intensidad. "¿Por qué nací? ¿Por qué sobreviví tanto tiempo?". Yo no entiendo; aunque intento, no entiendo por qué de pronto te aqueja la duda existencial. **Siempre que logro entenderte, es muy tarde.**

 _ **The snow falls quietly –**_ _La nieve cae, silenciosa_

 _ **You just can't feel it no more –**_ _Tú simplemente ya no puedes sentirla_

Puedo ver que tiritas, y me acerco más. "Nadie sabe por qué nace, por qué vive. Sólo lo hace". Mi respuesta no te convence, lo noto en tu rostro. "Yo sé por qué nací; mi destino se fijó ese día". Sigues con ese asunto, ¿no entiendes que lo superamos? ¿No entiendes que ya eres libre de aquella maldita profecía?

 _ **Somewhere out there –**_ _En algún lugar, allá afuera_

 _ **You lost yourself in your pain –**_ _Te perdiste a ti mismo en tu miedo_

"Pero ya no existe ese destino. Vencimos, Raven". "Jamás lo venceremos. Su sangre está en mí: él existe en mí, en mi cuerpo y en mi mente". No sé qué responder. "Sueño con él cada noche, Robin. Cada. Maldita. Noche".

Lo sé. He visto algunos de tus sueños, por accidente. Me aterraron más que cualquier alusinación de Slade. No puedo imaginar lo que es para ti verlos, vivirlos cada noche.

Tú sigues hipando y, de pronto, una minúscula y melancólica sonrisa se pinta en tu rostro. Una muy triste sonrisa, como si te rieras de tu propia desgracia.

 _ **You dream of the end –**_ _Sueñas con el final_

 _ **To start all over again –**_ _Para volver a empezar_

"¿Sabes? Yo me lancé de esta Torre muchas veces", me comentas con naturalidad, como si fuese una nimiedad. Mis ojos se abren de forma desmesurada. Jamás no noté, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. "Nunca morí; supongo que mi padre cuidaba de su gema, de cierta forma. Yo sólo quería… Escapar, ahorrarles el dolor, a ustedes y a todos. Cien veces caí por aquí, y cien veces reviví. Creo que fue porque tenía la obligación de cumplir con el destino que se me impartió: el portal debía abrirse". ¿Por qué me cuentas eso, Raven? ¿Por qué me dices algo así?

I scream into the night for you – Grito en la noche por ti

Don't make it true – No lo vuelvas real

Don't jump – No saltes

"Pero tengo una teoría", continúas, sin mirarme. Por Dios, Raven, mírame. Mírame, y dime que no estás pensando lo que creo. "Tú tienes razón, Robin: yo ya cumplí con mi destino. Y ahora…", miras hacia abajo, donde las olas chocan sin piedad contra la costa de nuestra isla.

 _ **The lights will not guide you through –**_ _Las luces no te guiarán_

 _ **They're deceiving you –**_ _Sólo te están engañando_

 _ **Don't jump –**_ _No saltes_

"Raven, ¿qué sucedió? Sea lo que sea, podremos resolverlo". Tú giras el rostro lentamente, al fin me permites verte. Me das esa sonrisa que guardas para los momentos más especiales, esa que vi el día que te saqué del infierno, el día que venciste a Trigon. "Ya lo hemos hechos antes, y lo volveremos a hacer" insisto, porque sé que me escuchas, pero también me ignoras. Eres tan terca, Raven. Siempre fuiste tan terca…

 _ **Don't let memories go –**_ _No dejes ir los recuerdos_

 _ **Of me and you –**_ _Que tenemos juntos_

 _ **The world is down there, out of view –**_ _El mundo está allá abajo, fuera de la vista_

"Ya no se puede". Tu voz suena tan suave, es como una caricia. Tu sonrisa brilla cuando una lágrima cae sobre ella. Me acerco y la limpio; odio verte llorar, realmente lo detesto. "¿Por qué? Siempre se puede, Rae". Tú tomas mi mano con la tuya, aun contra tu mejilla. Puedo sentir lo fría que está tu piel, incluso a pesar de que mi guante impide un contacto directo. Niegas despacio con tu cabeza. "Ya no. Yo, ya no puedo… Ya no puedo más".

 _ **Please, don't jump! –**_ _Por favor, ¡no saltes!_

 _ **Don't jump! -**_ _¡No saltes!_

Repites esa frase, y por fin comprendo de lo que hablas. Pero es tarde; demonios, **siempre que logro entenderte, es muy tarde.** Mi mano cae de forma muerta contra mi cuerpo, y tu mano baja lentamente. Cierras los ojos y tomas otra de esas enormes bocanadas de aire. En un segundo, tú estás frente a mí; al siguiente, ya no te veo, aunque tardo unos instantes en repasar la imagen de tu pequeño cuerpo lanzándose al vacío. Recién ahí lo comprendo.

 _ **I don't know how long –**_ _No sé por cuánto tiempo_

 _ **I can hold you so strong –**_ _Pueda sostenerte tan fuerte_

 _ **I don't know how long… –**_ _No sé por cuánto tiempo…_

Reacciono de forma automática, lanzándome tras de ti. Sujeto tu cintura, mientras que mi mano libre asegura un gancho a la terraza. Siento la nostalgia, siento el deja vu. Recuerdo tu último cumpleaños, cuando el maldito de Slade te lanzó desde aquella plataforma. Te atrapé del mismo modo, ¿recuerdas? Recuérdalo. Recuerda cómo prometimos luchar hasta el final.

 _ **Just take my hand –**_ _Sólo toma mi mano_

 _ **Give it a chance –**_ _Dale una oportunidad_

 _ **Don't jump… -**_ _No saltes…_

Este no es el final, Raven; me niego a creer que lo sea. Me miras a los ojos con sorpresa, pero al instante tu rostro se calma. Estamos colgando a casi veinte pisos del océano, y tú mantienes la calma. ¿Cómo lo logras? No puedes imaginar cuánto te admiro. Mi rostro debe reflejar pánico, por perderte, por aflojar mi agarre. Porque sé que si te suelto, tú no usarás tus poderes para salvarte. Sé que yo soy lo único que en este instante te ata a la vida.

 _ **I scream into the night for you –**_ _Grito en la noche por ti_

 _ **Don't make it true –**_ _No lo vuelvas real_

 _ **Don't jump –**_ _No saltes_

El viento es fuerte, haciendo que ambos choquemos una y otra vez contra la Torre. Siento mi máscara despegarse y volar, e inmediatamente corres la mirada, porque sabes cuánto me he esmerado en mantener oculta mi identidad. Mis brazos se están cansando, y tú no pretendes colaborar. "Si no me sueltas, ambos caeremos".

Empiezo a gritar, llamando a los demás, y siento un enorme alivio al ver las distintas luces de nuestro hogar encenderse. Me oyeron, vendrán a ayudarnos.

 _ **The lights will not guide you through –**_ _Las luces no te guiarán_

 _ **They're deceiving you –**_ _Sólo te están engañando_

 _ **Don't jump –**_ _No saltes_

"No saldrán". Yo te observo. ¿Por qué no saldrían? Ellos te quieren, igual que yo, y ellos saltarían al vacío por ti, igual que yo. De pronto veo cómo la Torre se cubre de un manto negro, tu manto negro. Mis ojos se abren más, mientras que siento cómo mi brazo derecho flaquea. Tú eres pequeña, pero la gravedad actúa sobre mí, y mis extremidades se agotan.

 _ **Don't let memories go –**_ _No dejes ir los recuerdos_

 _ **Of me and you –**_ _Que tenemos juntos_

 _ **The world is down there, out of view –**_ _El mundo está allá abajo, fuera de la vista_

"Me gustas". Esas dos palabras salen de tu sonriente rostro y chocan contra mí. Demonios, mi corazón se está deteniendo en este momento. "¿Qué?" Es lo único que logro modular. ¡Estamos a veinte pisos de una muerte segura, y tú te confiesas! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Por qué no me permitiste saberlo? "Lo que oíste", me dices, imaginando mi cara. Tú sigues mirando al frente, como si no estuviéramos al borde de la muerte; aunque claro, eso no es una preocupación para ti. "No podía irme sin decírtelo, no imaginas cuánto tiempo lo guardé. Pero eso no significa que te perdonaré si llegas a lastimar a Starfire".

 _ **Please, don't jump! –**_ _Por favor, ¡no saltes!_

 _ **Don't jump! -**_ _¡No saltes!_

"Mírame" te exijo, con la voz más severa e imperativa que puedo formular en esta situación. Puedo ver tu sorpresa cuando descubres que mis ojos son azules. ¿De qué color los habías imaginado? Sonríes, feliz de poder conocer al fin mi rostro, y yo me lamento por habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo. "Cuídalos, a todos".

Puedo sentir un frío distinto en mi brazo derecho, antes de verlo envuelto en esa energía oscura que tan bien sabes manejar. "Tú también me gustas", digo, desesperado. "No es cierto", contestas. Ya no sé qué hacer para conseguir que te olvides de toda esa idea. "¡Raven, no lo hagas! Si te sueltas, ¡Saltaré tras de ti!". Te amenazo, esperando lograr que te aferres a la vida un poco más, que olvides esta maldita decisión. "No lo harás", me dices con calma y una sonrisa, antes de envolverme por completo en energía. Te elevas un poco y me miras a los ojos, para devolverme mi perdido antifaz. "Adiós, Robin".

 _ **And if all that can't hold you back… -**_ _Y, si nada de eso puede detenerte…_

Desapareces. Desapareces, y sólo sé que te fuiste del todo, cuando la energía oscura que me envuelve se va contigo; cuando el equipo aparece volando a mi alrededor, liberados de aquella prisión que creaste para ellos. No lo dudo: me suelto de mi gancho y me lanzo en un clavado, esperando dar contigo en el océano. Pero tu mejor amiga me detiene, preguntando qué pasó. Estoy frenético, sacudiéndome, casi convulsionando entre sus manos, para poder caer al mar y buscarte, aunque sé que ya no tiene sentido.

Siento un dolor punzante, agonizante en la cabeza, y ahí me siento morir. Me siento morir porque nuestra conexión ya no está ahí, en mi mente, donde debería estar.

Desapareció porque ya no hay nada que conectar, porque uno de nosotros dejó de existir.

"¡Saltó! ¡Ella saltó!" grito, desquiciado. El resto no entiende, pero no me importa. No grito para que ellos comprendar, ya no tiene sentido que lo hagan. Grito para caer en la realidad, para entender lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero sé que es tarde: **siempre que logro entenderte, es muy tarde.**

… _**I'll jump for you. -**_ _... Yo saltaré por ti._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yo, de nuevo. Con otra de mis alegres historias (nótese el sarcasmo).

No sé si a ustedes les agradan los song-fics (creo que esto entraría en esa categoría). Yo no soy una particular fanática de los song-fics, pero esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba " _Don't Jump_ ", de la banda alemana Tokio Hotel, y sentí que si no agregaba la letra de la canción, toda la historia perdería parte de su sentido.

Literalmente, creé esta historia en los tres minutos que duraba la canción.

 **OTRO ASUNTO:**

 **1)** Estoy terminando con la segunda parte de " _niñeros_ ";

 **2)** Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, centrada en la relación **RAVEN-CYBORG**. Va a haber Rob-Rae, pero me parece que la relación entre Raven y Cyborg necesita profundidad, siempre lo sentí así. Es, lejos, la relación que más me gusta en la serie, esa cuestión de  hermanos, y planeo explotarla al máximo en mi nueva (y LARGA) historia.

 **Les dejo un adelanto:** Raven tiene el honor de conocer la identidad secreta de Cyborg, su historia como Victor Stone, y ayudarlo en un momento crucial en su vida, relacionado con su padre, Silas.

 **Bueno, ya dije suficiente. Les dejo esta pequeña historia.**

 **No se olviden de comentar!**

 _ **\- Rae**_ **.**


End file.
